Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $11\dfrac{1}{3}+7\dfrac{8}{18} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {11} + {\dfrac{1}{3}} + {7} + {\dfrac{8}{18}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {11} + {7} + {\dfrac{1}{3}} + {\dfrac{8}{18}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=18 + {\dfrac{1}{3}} + {\dfrac{8}{18}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 18 + {\dfrac{1}{3}} + {\dfrac{4}{9}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 18+\dfrac{3}{9}+\dfrac{4}{9}$ Add the fractions: $= 18+\dfrac{7}{9}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 18\dfrac{7}{9}$